


Regalo

by Antauge



Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Happy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/pseuds/Antauge
Summary: Yaotl no sabía en realidad porque fue invocado a la Casa de la Noche, cuando había sido sólo la oportuna intervención de Quetzalcoatl aquel día, quince años atrás, lo que le salvó de ser transformado en una hormiga.
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca, Yun/Izel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taiyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyari/gifts).



> Feliz Cumple, Tai!! ....que supongo es en estos días, sólo me diste una idea vaga de la fecha así que allí va! disculpen los horrores, no me dio tiempo de pasarlo a mi beta xD
> 
> El universo en que esta basado esto es "Y bien, ¿qué harías tú?", así que es una continuación... extensión? ... xD

* * *

**Tetlautili**

(Obsequio )

* * *

Yaotl no sabía en realidad porque fue invocado a la Casa de la Noche, cuando había sido sólo la oportuna intervención de Quetzalcoatl aquel día, quince años atrás, lo que le salvó de ser transformado en una hormiga.

Generosidad que aún se preguntaba a qué se debía, pero que prefirió tomar sin preguntas.

"Tú único amo será Izel" eso había dicho Tezcatlipoca con una sonrisa que mostraba los colmillos. Un obsequio de despedida y un castigo. Ya no era más el campeón del dios, su destino dependía ahora de la fragilidad de la vida de un hombre, pero esa mañana, después de años de silencio, algo en el maltratado lazo con el Señor del Norte se agitó.

Sin darse cuenta en verdad comenzó a ascender. 

No era el único. 

La Casa de la Noche era extensa, quizás más que otros palacios divinos —sin contar los últimos dos cielos— no por orgullo sino porque Tezcatlipoca era el Señor de Muchos y todos parecían estar reunidos en este momento en el patio más amplio.

Así que de nuevo estaba de vuelta al principio. 

¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Aunque no sentía animosidad y había recibido algunas palabras de bienvenida por parte de unos cuantos, no se animaba a preguntar si sabían lo que había ocurrido. 

De estar más enfocado y menos ansioso no hubiera dado un respingo cuando Xolotl se materializó de pronto frente a sus ojos.

Por un momento sólo se vieron, hasta que finalmente Xolotl habló con ese tono tan condescendiente que le crispaba. —Yaotl, haz sido convocado, sígueme…

—¿Qué…?

Xolotl no le dio tiempo a preguntar simplemente se dirigió a una de las entradas adyacentes al palacio. Con un bufido de resignación comenzó a seguir al dios menor por la que antaño fuera su morada. Cada paso que daba su confusión iba creciendo, esta ruta en especial era directa a la habitación del señor del palacio. 

Los aposentos de Tezcatlipoca en la Casa de la Noche estaban al final de un largo pasillo con intrincados murales que contenían todos los colores de la noche y narraban una historia que no entendía del todo, le parecía que narraban la vida de un joven en un jardín, apartado de todo y de todos.

Nunca tuvo el valor de preguntar, ahora no tenía el privilegio.

Aún estaban a unos pasos de la entrada a las habitaciones cuando ganó la curiosidad, deteniéndose preguntó. —¿Qué está ocurriendo?

— Quetzalcoatl te ha mandado llamar — la respuesta fue certera e inmediata, como si el heraldo de Mictlan hubiera estado esperando por la pregunta.

Una chispa más de irritación le aguijoneo la sien.

— ¿A la Casa de la Noche? -la incredulidad tiñó su voz, pero esta vez sólo ganó una mirada de soslayo.

No tenía un lazo con Xolotl, no podía captar sus pensamientos, gracias a los más sagrado de la creación por tal misericordia, pero escucho claramente el "idiota" en el silencio entre ambos.

Con otro gruñido se dispuso a continuar pero se encontró con que no podía hacerlo. Consternado miró hacia abajo. 

—¿Eh...?

* * *

—De nuevo… ¿Quién es? — Yun vio al niño de cinco años en el regazo de su esposo. Izel lo presentó como el hijo de un importante señor, que se quedaría con ellos un tiempo. Conocía a todos los príncipes y buena parte de los hijos de los nobles. Conocía inclusive a varios pequeños de los sirvientes fuera de estas paredes, pero este niño no era del pueblo y ciertamente no lo recordaba entre los nobles ni había ninguna delegación de otro imperio en ese momento en el palacio.

Sin embargo debía ser hijo de alguien de poder pues vestía como un pequeño príncipe con su collar de caracoles y sus pendientes de turquesa.

Aquí en el jardín interno de la casa, bajo el sol de la mañana, lucía sano y de buen apetito pues no había dejado de consumir la fruta que Izel le estaba dando. 

—Su rostro es conocido, ¿no? —K'in se arrodillo para estar a la altura del pequeño —¿Donde lo hemos visto antes?.

Yun frunció el ceño.

Su hermano tenía razón. 

Había algo en esa regordeta cara y en esos ojos miel. 

—Chalchiuhtotolin, es… —Izel dudo por un momento viendo en dirección a Yaotl quien estaba de pie a la derecha de Izel, hubo un momento de comunicación silenciosa entre ambos que confirmó la sospecha de Yun sobre el origen no mortal del niño, pequeño quien mantenía un duelo de miradas con K'in, antes de proseguir— es complicado de explicar al parecer, pero… ¿un heraldo de Tezcatlipoca?. 

— ¿Un mensajero? —Yun preguntó sorprendido— pensé que esa era tu misión, Yaotl. 

El mencionado jaguar divino simplemente azotó la cola contra el piso y emitió un fuerte resoplido. 

—Un heraldo es diferente -gruñó-, tiene facultades que un mensajero no, desde su creación poseen atributos propios, este pequeño fue enviado aquí por el Señor de la Noche porque los hombres son responsables en parte de su creación y debe por lo tanto crecer entre ellos para aprender de sus corazón. 

Por un momento nadie dijo nada.

—¿Seguro que no es de Quetzalcoatl?, porque desde aquí puedo decirte que se le parece bastante — K'in tuvo la osadía de presionar un poco la mejilla redonda del pequeño dios. Al principio no hubo más reacción que ojos ligeramente angostados, pero un segundo intento ganó un bufido, la piel se torno un poco más oscura y una muestra de afilados dientes que hizo saltar al gemelo —Muy bien, retiro lo dicho, es todo moquehqueloa. 

—Muy bien, de acuerdo, lo entiendo, ahora explicame que hace aquí él —Jun señaló en dirección a la pequeña figura a la izquierda de Izel, pequeña porque Xolotl prefería esta forma sencilla de un perro común y corriente.

Xolotl agitó la cola rapidamente cuando todas las miradas se centraron en él —Chalchiuhtotolin, puede ser algo difícil de controlar dado su origen, mi hermano me pidió los ayudará por un tiempo.

—¿Difícil? —K'in alzó una ceja. 

—En esta etapa los dioses recién creados no tienen control de sus habilidades —Xolotl ladeo la cabeza— al parecer mi sobrino sacó más de Yayauhqui Tezcatlipoca que de su otro padre.

Yaotl apenas alcanzó a cubrirse los oídos antes de que un grito general de sorpresa asustara a todos los que estaban cerca.

Chalchiuhtotolin parpadeó un par de veces, confundido por un momento ante todo el ruido, esa mezcla de gritos de los que eran ahora sus guardianes y la risa por parte de su tlajtli Xolotl, tahtsin le había comentado antes de enviarlo aquí que los hombres eran unos seres llenos de vida, intensos.

Tatah le advirtió que eran ruidosos, que prestara atención a los colores en sus corazones. 

Frunció levemente el ceño, todos aquí tenían hermosos corazones, ¡y eran muy ruidosos! 

Finalmente sacudió la cabeza decidido a ignorar lo que sucedía. 

Con pequeños mordiscos continuó comiendo la fruta en el plato y disfrutando del calor del sol, de la canción de sus padres en la creación.

* * *

**¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!**


	2. Extra: Chalchiuhtotolin

* * *

Chalchiuhtotolin

* * *

Cuando un nuevo dios se creaba estaba ligado a uno de ellos cuatro, era imposible que no fuera de esa forma, ya fuera por el raro caso de linaje o por servitud.

Tezcatlipoca había creado cientos, por variadas razones y usos, en parte porque era necesario y en parte porque quería, era Tezcatlipoca sólo los Padres Divinos podían frenarlo, y los padres lo amaban demasiado para negarse a sus deseos.

Él también tenía sus creaciones, sus sirvientes.

Sin embargo cuando Quetzacoatl se sumergió en el sueño, porque los dioses no duermen, entran a diferentes niveles en el abrazo de Ometeotl, tenía sólo a su esposo entre sus brazos; saciados ambos en todos los sentidos se habían sumergido juntos en el descanso.

Cuando despertó lo hizo porque sintió un leve tirón en su esencia, una presencia, un roce tentativo jalando de él a la vigilia.

Cuando abrió los ojos Tezcatlipoca seguía dormido contra su costado, pero los brazos ya no le rodeaban por la cintura, ahora resguardaban algo más precioso. 

Ojos de plata lo veían, los ojos de Tezcatlipoca en su propio rostro, pero más joven, rechoncho y pequeño, infantil. Parpadeó lentamente, pero el niño continuó allí observando en su dirección desde la cuna que era el abrazo de Tezcatlipoca sin el mínimo rastro de miedo; dándole una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo evitar responder con la propia.

Tenía piel oscura como la noche, pero había pequeños destellos azul y verde desperdigados, escamas de jade por aquí por allá y cortos cabellos blancos.

Lo sentía.

Era suyo, tan suyo como de Tezcatlipoca y era perfecto.

La felicidad le hinchó el pecho.

* * *

**¡¡Felices días!!**

* * *


End file.
